There are many prior art systems which can be used to help a child improve his reading ability only after he has learned to form the various sounds of the alphabet letters. Such systems are taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,732,980; 3,290,800; 3,389,480; 3,715,812; 3,823,492; and 4,115,932. However, there is no system which may help a child organize the various characters in various groups wherein the consonants with the same vowel sounds are grouped together and, in another grouping, the voiced and unvoiced consonant sounds are paired in groups.